


Father Way.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catholic Guilt, Confessions, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, No Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Third Person, Priest Gerard Way, Punk Frank Iero, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Father Way was the youngest priest in the parish, he had only joined a few months ago and Frank completely stopped going to confessions. Its not that Father Way was some old man, it was the opposite. He was around 25, fresh out of training when he joined the church.





	Father Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope i didnt get anything to wrong in the terms of Faith, services etc. This is totally from imagination and i have no idea how it actually works in a church. Thank you for reading and i will fix thr spelling mistakes asap!! Kudos/comments are whats keeping me writing

Father Way was the youngest priest in the parish, he had only joined a few months ago and Frank completely stopped going to confessions. Its  _not_ that Father Way was some old man, it was the opposite. He was around 25, fresh out of training when he joined the church. Frank caught himself kneeling next to his mother staring at him, because he was fucking  _beautiful._ Frank was never a big believer in his faith, he went to chruch with his mother because it was respectful and his duty to respect his parents beliefs. Frank was  _gay._ He loved tattoos and alcohol and he didnt buy into the bible at all. Thats why Frank avoided confessions, because he knew if he spoke to Father Way, some innapropriate joke would come out. Like  _everytime_ Frank talked to a hot dude. So he stayed away, always sitting at the back of the chrurch and bailing as soon as he could. 

Frank went down the stairs with his guitar strapped to his back. He grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Oh Frank?"

Frank sighed and shut it again before going into the kitchen. His mother was standing next to the oven with a tupperware box.

"Drop these by the church for the bake sale, Okay? They're expecting my blueberry muffins."

Frank sighed and took them, peaking in.  _Maybe_ he could steal one without them notice. Linda smirked, like she was reading Franks thoughts.

"They are baked with eggs and milk, honey."

Frank sighed and nodded.

"I'll make you vegans one later. Go on, enjoy practise."

"Thanks ma. Later."

Frank kissed her cheek before heading out to his car. He set his guitar in the back gently before buckling a belt over it. It was his  _life._ He saved his allowence for 6 months just to buy it, and like hell he was going to break it. He put the muffins on the passanger chair before starting thr car, jumping when the music blashed into his ears. He turned it down slightly and headed to the church. His plan was to just leave them on the table outside, but when he parked up there was no table. He groaned and got out, heading in. He couldn't find anyone in the church.

"Hello?"He called, ready to just give up and give the band a surprise.  _Tom would love these motherfuckers._

"Hello?"

Father Way came into view and Frank tried to hide the frown. He faked a smile and scratched his neck.

"Hi. I'm Frank, Linda Ieros son? And she asked me to drop these off for the bake sale."

Up close Father Way was more beautiful. His skin was so pale it almost matched the collar.

"Oh wonderful! I dont think we've met. I'm Father Way."

Frank nodded and scratched his neck. 

"I like your hoodie. I seen them a few years ago."

Frank glanced at Irons Maiden and sucked his lip.  _hot and good music taste? Shit._ He tried to hold in the next comment, but it bubbled out. 

"Ya'know female Kanagroos have three vaginas?"

Frank ducked his head straight away, blushing. Gerard laughed awkwardly.

"I shout out facts too when i'm awkward. Enjoy your evening Frank and I hope to see you again soon."

"Bye Father way."

"Tell your mother thank you!"

Frank nodded and left, When he got to practise he drunk 5 cans before he even touched his guitar. He was so embarresed. He told a  _priest_ about Kangaroos  _vaginas._ He was so going to hell. When his mother woke him for Church the following day, Frank wanted to cry. He was so hungover and still embarressed about his stupid comment. He showered and got dressed, feelig slightly more human as he sat on the porch with a Redbull and cigarette. He could do this, its not like him and Father Way were going to be alone. He probably wouldnt even notice him. Everything went smoothly until Linda gripped his wrist after mass. 

"You were drinking last night. You will go in and confess your sins."

"Mom-"

"Now."

Frank sighed and nodded.

"I'll walk home ma."

"Good boy."Linda smiled and folloeed the crowd out. He waited in line before confessions before heading into the box.

"Hi Father. Its been 4 months since my last confession."

"Ah Frank, right? Morning."

"Good morning Father."

"What do you need to confess, my child?"

Frank sighed and looked at his hands.

"We're gonna be here a while."

"Take your time."Father Way soothed, Frank sighed and nodded.

"I'm Gay. My mom insists I say it everytime i'm here. I'm not fu-flipping sorry for that though."

Mr. Way hummed softly.

"The bible doesnt say very much about homosexuality, and what it does say its outdated. Did you know the bible has been translated thousands of times?"

"No Father, I didn't."

"I take the bible with a grain of salt. As should everyone. Carry on my child."

"I drink alcohol and smoke underage. I went down on a guy last week-"

"I dont need that much information, Frank."Father Way chuckled.

"Okay..uh sexual relations with a guy, I broke my friends drums on accident. I have replaced it though. I curse and snap at my mother sometimes."

"Anything else, Frank?"

"I watch a lot of porn. And jerk off."

Father Way chuckled.

"For next time, sexual relations would cover that."

"Sorry Father."Frank whispered. 

"6 hail marys. You may now go in peace."

"Thank you Father. Have a good day."

"You too."

Frank did his penance before going outside. He paused to light a cigarette and heard a chuckle.

"Dirty habit."

Father Way held up his own cigarette.

"Yeah."Frank chuckled

"Do you go to college, Frank?"

"Yes, Father. I major in music."

"Ahh. You play?"

"Guitar."

"You know we're looking for someone to teach the little ones an instrament. Not your thing?"

"No, Father. Sorry."

"Have a good day, Frank."

Frank nodded and walked down the steps, heading home. He loved that few hours after confession. He always felt clean. He helped his mother prepare dinner and set the table before going to bed. 

By Saturday Frank was dying to get drunk. He ended up in a club that didnt ID and drunk his weight in whiskey. He ended up finding Mikey amung the crowd, and eventually ended up heading home with him. Mikey was an friend from highschool, who was dating Ray Toro. When Frank seen a framed picture of them beside Mikeys bed, he cooed over it until Mikey threw a shoe at him.

"Hows he gonna fell when he finds out your sharing a bed with a gay dude?"

"I wont tell him a gay dude. I'll tell him its that asshole Frank from school. And that you tried to make a pass."

Frank snorted and kicked off his shoes.

"If either one of us wanted to make a pass, we would of did it in highschool all those times we ditched. But i'm gonna take the couch, just incase Ray kicks my ass."

Mikey laughed and nodded, handing Frank a pilloe and duvet. After a few more beers, Frank crashed on the couch. His alarm woke him up a little after 7, and he sat up with a groan. He moved into the bathroom and opened the door, pausing when a dude was stood at the toilet in a hoodir and bright blue boxers.

"What time did you get in at Mikey?"

"Father Way."

Father Way jumped and cursed, fixing himself back into his boxers.

"Oh my god. I didnt know he had a roommate. Oh my god. Sorry Father."Frank shut the door and froze against it. His heart pounded in his chest. The door opened and Frank fell backwards, gasping as Father Way caught him.

"Frank. Morning."

"You cursed! Earlier i mean."

"Yes. It was quite a fright as you can imagine."Father Way turned to face him, pushing hair behind his ear. Franks eyes drew to his neck.  _no collar._

 _"_ I am so sorry, Father. Mikey never said he had a room mate."

"Thats perfectly okay. Please, I'm just his older brother right now. Gerard."

"Okay."Frank nodded before shuffling past Gerard. He closed and locked the door befofe having a mini freak out. He used thr bathroom before going into the living room to fold up the blanket.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please, Father."

Gerard snorted and handed Frank a mug before sitting down in the arm chair. He was wearing pyjama bottoms this time. He lit a cigarette and closed his eyes.

"Your brothers gay."

Gerard hummed and nodded.

"Yes he is. He's been with Ray for a few years now. They make a good couple."

"But you're a priest."

"Yes."Gerard nodded and took another drag. Frank fumbled for his own cigarette.

"I took the vow. Not Mikey. I'm fully supportive of him."Gerard smiled and set the ash tray on the coffee table.

"I really am sorry, Father."

"Its fine. I forgot to lock the door. Mikey doesnt get up very early on a Sunday."

Frank nodded and took a long dragged. He held it in and closed his eyes.

 "Did tou know the Eiffel tower can lean up to 7 inchs because of the sun?"

Gerard laughed and shook his head.

"I do now." He grinned.

"Where do you learn all these facts?"

"I like to read, sir."

"Frank, please. Entirly informal right now."

"Sorry."Frank blushed and flicked his cigarette. Mikey came wondering out with his hair shot up in every direction in his boxers, he wasnt wearing glasses nor did he say anything to the two men. Just opened the door. Ray appeared and Frank duckdd his head as they kissed.

"Whats up Gerard. Oh man, is that Iero?"

"Sup dude."Frank grinned and stood up for the hug. 

"Gerard, did you break your vows? I know youve strugg-"

"Ray."Gerard frowned.

"I met him last night. We hung out which we really need to do again. Maybe with weed instead because i am dying. Come on, orgasms are the only way to cure this hangover."Mikey sighed. Gerard snorted and watched them go.

"You struggle?"

Gerard frowned into his mug.

"Doesnt everyone?"He hummed before getting up.

"Nice to see you, Frank. I must get ready for service."

"Bye Gerard. I better head, dont wanna hear that."Frank gestured to Mikeys room, earning a chuckle.

"Thats why i'm leaving too."He grinned before shutting his bedroom door. Frank went home, kissed his mothers head before he headed upstairs to get ready for Church. When they got there, Linda lead them up to the front to sit next to Aunt Cassie. Frank kneeled next to her and ducked his head, pretending to pray.

"Frank."

Frank glanced at Gerard kneeling next to his chair.

"You forgot your phone and wallet. Call by the office after, okay?"

"Thank you Father."Frank nodded and watchrd him bow at rhe alter before heading up the steps.

"Good morning everyone. Lovely day out."He hummed as he opened his book. Franks eyes caught the collar. He bit his lip and looked back down at his knees. He refused to acknoledge the butterflys in his stomach. He could  _not_ crush on a priest. When it eas time for Frank to get commuinion, he headed up to Gerard. Keeping his head bowed until it was his turn. He put out his hands to take it, feeling his stomach swoop as their hands brushed. He bowed at the alter before returning to his seat. After service Frank told his mother he'd walk before knocking on Gerards office door.

"Sir?"

"Ah! Come in, Frank."

"Thanks."Frank hummed and walked infront of his desk. Gerard took out his phone and wallet and held it out.

"If it were me, i'd bin that condom. Mikey is immature."

Frank snorted and nodded.

"Thanks, Father."

Gerard grinned and turned back to his books, saying a quiet goodbye.

Over the next fee months, Frank found himself hanging with Mikey alot more. Sometimes he'd crash at his and have coffee with Gerard in the morning before heading to church. He realised just hoe much of a dork Father Way was, he had comic books stacked up in his room, all sealed up with action figures still in their boxers. Gerard showed him one morning after Frank confessed it was a guilty pleasure. 

1 year after Father Way joined the church, Frank was use to calling him a friend. After service Frank waited outside the back door, grinning when Gerard came out.

"Sup dude."

"Hey Frank."Frank lit his cigarette and waited for Gerard to do the same.

"You heading to the Day of the dead replay? Mikey ditched me for Ray."

Gerard laughed and shrugged, 

"I was gonna go with Mikey too. Wanna go together?"

"Fuck yeah. Mikey can't ruin our fun. What a dick, he just wants to get laid."

Gerard laughed and nodded 

"An orgasm is a powerful discision maker."

"Do you jack off?"

Gerard coughed on his cigarette, and Frank waited until he calmed down to continue.

"I mean..like you have to, right? It would get painful."

"Oh man. Things i never want people to ask me."Gerard snorted.

"But yes. Medical purposes only ofcourse."

"Oh ofcourse."Frank grinned and scratched his neck.

"Must suck knowing your gonna die a virgin."

"I wasnt always a priest, Frank."Gerard chuckled and moved to put the cigarette out. Frank watched him put the butt in his pocket.

"You mean youve had sex?"

"Yes."

"Does she know youre a priest now?"Frank grinned, getting an eyeroll in return.

"Yeah; they know. They helped alot in my decision."

"They? More than 1?"

"Go home Iero. Meet you there at half 6?"

"Yeah, dude. Later!"

Frank headed to his car and got in, chewing his lip as he drove home. He knew it was wrong to like Gerard, but he couldnt help it. He tried to convince himself to move on, buf any time he went to a club, he was looking for those Hazel eyes.  When they met at the movie theater, Frank was still surprised to see Gerard in black jeans and a hoodie. He almost forgot the dude was a priest, listening to him ramble on about the movie. They got their snacks and went in, sitting at the back.

"I'm so excited. I dont know why, i already have it on DVD."

"Because its fucking awesome dude."Frank snorted 

"Ya'know i dont do this? Like hang with a friend. I don't have any friends besides you and Mikey. Its kinda weird, like i'm 18 again."

Frank laughed and nodded.

"What would you be doing if you were 18?"

"Spiking my diet cokr with vodka."Gerard grinned and took a handfull of popcorn.

"Do you drink? Now i mean?"

"Yes. Not much. I make decisions the church wouldn't be proud of."

"Like fucking?"

Gerard laughed and nodded bedore the opening credits started and the lights dimmed. Gerard threw in stupid comments the entire movie, but Frank  _loved_ that. Gerards mind was insane, and he loved that little second of normality. It felt like a  _date._ When the movie ended, They headed back to Franks car to smoke.

"You know what i want?"

Frank hummed.

"A nice cold beer."

"Magically, theres a bar around the cornor. What a couisidence." Frank laughed as Gerards face lit up.

"You wanna grab one?"

"Sure, G."Frank grinned and pushed himself away from the car. He lead Gerard to the bar, thanful it was quite. 

"What do you want? My treat."

"Uh..same as you?"

Frank nodded and got two beers before nodding out towards the smoking area. He sat at one of the tables and watched Gerard take a mouthful.

"Man. Tonights been awesome."

"Fuck yeah. Better than reading the bible."

"Oh hush. I read other things too."Gerard grinned and lit a cigarette, and Frank watched him wrap his lips around the filter. 

"What made you decide to be a priest?"

Gerard hummed and scratched his eyebrow.

"I went to art school. And like I got really into drink and drugs. Like it was insane. I use to sleep around and not give a shit. So I got a heath scare. A big one. I turned to God. I had 2 weeks to wait for the results, and I prayed every fucking day man. I got my shit together and promised him that if I was okay, i'd be his. That night I got the all clear."

Frank was shocked. He imagined Gerard to just grow up holy and go into it that way. He sat for a few seconds in silence before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"What was the heath scare?"

"My partner was diagnosed with AIDs."

Frank cocked his head to the side, flicking his lipring with his tongue.

"You're gay."

Gerard flicked the ash onto the floor and nodded.

"Yes."

"Do the priest know?"

"Ofcourse not. I made a vow. They dont need to know."

"Does the bible not fuck you up?"

"No. Ive explained before, Frank. Pinch of salt."

"Oh. Yeah."Frank nodded and took a drink of alcohol.

"What did your partner say?"

"He agreed it was for the best. He knew I was passionate about it."

"Is he doing okay?"

"Yes. Hes on treatment and is doing well as far as i know."Gerard smiled

"You gave up your life to God."

"That I did."Gerard hummed.

"Do you regret it?"

Gerard sighed and shrugged.

"Sometimes. I get lonely. Ofcourse. I was always a big cuddler."

Frank laughed and nodded.

"Shit me too. I always end up on top of a dude in my sleep, its crazy."

Gerard smiled into his beer and nodded.

"Are you seeing anyone at the minute?"

"Yeah. My hand."

Gerard laughed and shook his head, pushing his hand behind his ear.

"Do you think itd be different if we met in art school?"

"With us?"Gerard hummed

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah. Defiently."Gerard mumbled

"I probably would have been your dealer."Frank snorted

"I can see that completely. I would be the one telling you about Kanagroos vaginas."

Frank blushed and laughed.

"I've anxiety. I just blurt out shit when i'm nervous and you were this hot dude talking to me."

Gerards laughed died in his throat, Franks did the same when he realised what he said.

"Gerard-"

"I think its time I get home. I have some Sunday school work to grade."

Frank sighed and nodded.

"Yeah totally. See ya later man."

"Safe home."Gerard smiled and left, leaving Frank to drink his beer alone. He didn't know why Gerard was being weird because Frank had called him hot. He obviously had a mirror and knew he was fucking attractive. It was driving Frank completely insane, and he ended up drinking some more. He stayed at the bar, taking shot after shot beforr a guy came up to him. He was tanned and skinny, and nothing like the man he wanted. Frank still ended up in a bathroom stall, fumbling a condom on before easing in to tan dudes ass. When he finished, he made sure the guy was all good before walking home. He needed to sleep and cry if he was honest. He wanted Gerard. 

"Frank?"

"Yeah its me, Ma. What are you doing up?"

"You said a movie."

"Yeah, went for a few drinks. Sorry. Goodnight."

Linda sighed but nodded, letting Frank go upstairs. He barely made it into his room before he was crying, curling up into a ball and clutching his pillow. For the first time in his life, he felt  _alone._

Frank was thankfully he didn't have to see Gerard all week, although he was finished college now, he did have a job in a music store. On Thursday evening, he jumped at the familar face. The collar caught his eyes.

"Father. How can I help you?"

"Frankie."Gerard frowned

"I'm working dude."

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Frank nodded and told Liam he was heading for his smoke break before leading Gerard outside. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall.

"Whats up?"

"I'm moving."

"What the fuck do you mean your fucking moving?"Frank felt his blood bubble.

"I mean..i'm going to Chicago."

"Like fuck you are dude. Is this because I called you hot?"

Gerard deflated and shook his head.

"Its time."

"Fuck you. Its time my fucking ass."

"Frankie please."

"Fine. Fuck of to chicago. See if I give a shit."

"Fran-"

"Fuck off. Gerard, youre a fucking pussy. You have one nice night with a dude and then you fuck off? Did it feel like to much of a fucking date to you, is that it? Scare you?"

"Ofcourse it fucking did Frank."Gerard snapped, and that was litreally the second time hes ever heard Gerard curse.

"You know what its fucking like to have this vow, and then have a little punk kid walk in and fuck it all up? You know how many times ive wanted to just fucking kiss you? You think this is fucking easy for me you piece of shit? Who the actually fuck do you think youre talking to!"

Frank was speechless. He never seen Gerard angry, or ever fucking curse that much. It made Franks blood bubble. 

"Just fucking kiss me!"

"Goodbye Frank."

Frank grabbed Gerards wrist before pushing him against the wall. He seen Gerards eyes glance to his lips as their nose touched.

"Dont fucking leave me. We can work it out."

"How? How are we gonna work it out, Frankie? Either I leave the church or i move."

Gerards breath smelt like coffee. Frank felt his eyes close and sighed.

"Listen. You arent allowed sex, but youre allowed everything else! I can do without sex."

"I'm not. I'm not allowed anything."

Gerard was crying, choked back sobs that broke Franks heart.

"Frank!"

He was grabbed from behind and pinned face first against a wall.

"I am so sorry, Sir. I'll call the cop-"

"Misunderstanding. He wasnt hurting me."Gerard said, a soothing hand pressed on the mans arm.

"Long time friends. Sorry for the confusion."

Frank was released and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Father Way. I'll come over later."

"Alright Frank. Thanks for your help."

Frank snorted as Liam bowed before heading back inside, ignoring his questions. As soon as he got of work he headed to Gerards, opening the door without knocking.

"Emergencys Frank."Gerard pouted, 

"Tell me whats happening."

Frank sat on the coffee table infront of Gerard.

"I have to move, Frankie."

"Like fuck you do. Why are you wearing your collar?"

Gerard touched it and frowned deeply.

"To stop you from kissing me."

"Gee. Gee what can you do? You can't even kiss?"

"Family members and in some countrys its a form of greeting."

"You think Gods watching you, Gerard?"

"It would be dishonest. I'm moving Frank."

"No. We can figure this out. Together."

"What is there to figure out?"He begged

"You can't run."

"I can. Mikeys moving in with Ray. I can't afford this place myself. Its a logical choice right now."

"I'll move in."

Gerard shook his head.

"No."

Frank fisted his own hair, groaning. 

"But i love you."

Gerard sucked in a breath before getting up. 

"Leave."

"Gee. Gee please."

"Leave, Frank."

"Just..hear me out. I am cool with hanging out and being friends, okay? That doesnt have to change. Please. I need you."

"Its too hard."

"Its not. Gerard look at me."Frank took a step forward, sliding a hand up Gerards neck to cup his head.

"I promise I will never try to kiss you, or make a move on you."

"I can't do the same."Gerard whispered, covering Franks hand with his own. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. 

"We can make it work. We can be friends who cuddle and shit, its fine. Please."Frank pressed their foreheads together, closinf his eyes as Gerards quiet sigh.

"What about when thats not enough?"

"We'll figure it out. Together. Please."Frank whispered, his other hand mocing into Gerards hair. 

"Totally PG13 always."Frank whispered, relaxing when Gerard laughed.

"Okay."Gerard whispered

"Okay."Frank echoed, but neither moved to pull away.

"Gee? Oh."

Frank pulled away and chewed his lip.

"Hey Mikey."Gerard hummed, fumbling with his cigarettes. Frank stole one from Gerards box. 

"Whats going on? Are you leaving?"

Gerard sighed and shook his head.

"Not at the moment."Gerard filled in

"But are you guys-"

"Friends. We're friends."Frank whispered. Gerard bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay. I'm heading to Rays."Mikey frowned. They said goodbye before they were alone. It felt awkward and weird and Frank fucking  _hated_ it.

"Gee. Gee come on. Its me."

He rubbed his face and nodded before going to the fridge. He came back with two cans of beer and sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV. Frank sat next to him and took thr can, popping it open.

"Did you know theres a town in Canada called Dildo?"

Frank cracked up. His entire body shaking as he set down his can, laughing as Gerard blushed.

"Jesus. Jesus you're a fucking nerd and I love you."

"Don't use the lords name, Frankie."Gerard was smiling though, so Frank counted it as a win. He calmed down and relaxed back into the couch.

"Imagine living in a place called dildo. Like shit."Frank snorted, twitching as their thighs touched.

"Imagine buying a dildo in dildo."Gerard mumbled, and that sent Frank over the edge. He felt high as he laughed, ending up leaning into Gerard as he caught his breath. Gerard smiled softly at him, before a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. Franks laughter died in his throat as he relaxed into Gerards side. 

"You are so gonna regret cuddling me."

Gerard snorted and took a mouthful of beer before setting it down.

"Why?"

Frank smirked and shifted, throwing a leg around Gerards waist and an arm over his chest. He held on as Gerard laughed, closing his eyes.

"Human octopus." 

"Duh. I warned you."Frank mumbled, relaxing for another second before sitting back up. He stayed leaning into Gerards side, and Gerard didnt move his arm. They watched TV in silence, Gerard only moving to replace their empty cans.

"So like...friends, right? But uh..you can be with someone else if you want-"

"Shut up. I dont want."

"Thank fuck for that."Gerard mumbled before relaxing into him. 

"Are you busy this week in church?"

"Got a wedding, a funereal and a baptism. My next three days are gonna be busy."

"Does it make you happy?"Frank wondered, he felt Gerard nod against him before he pulled away, sitting up properly to light a cigarette. He kicked off his shoes and turned to face Gerard, pulling his legs under him. 

"Do you still draw?"

"Yeah. I dont have much time for it though."

Frank nodded and passed Gerard his smokes. 

"If I ever left the priest hood, i'd like to work for dark horse."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Such a nerd."

"I defiently am."Gerard smiled. Frank had to leave an hour later, so he climbed into Gerards lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Now you're a monkey."Gerard giggled

"I have to go. And i need to know if youre gonna freak out when I leave."

"Probably. I'm gonna pray."

Frank nodded and tugged off Gerards collar, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Frank."

"Not gonna kiss you. Just want a cuddle without staring at it."

Gerard hummed and let Frank curl up into his chest. Frank lay his hand on Gerards chest and closed his eyes. Gerards arms were a comforting weight around Frank, joining at his hip. They stayed like that for so long, a little to long that ended up with both men asleep, warm and content. 

"Gerard. Gerard your phones going insane."

Frank opened his eyes to Ray standing next to them. Gerard grumbled and sat up straight, moving Franks weight with him.

"Just my alarm."Gerard mumbled as Frank got up.

"My moms gonna kill me. Shit."

Gerard opened his eyes and frowned.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. I just gotta do some major ass kissing. Later guys!"

Frank ran home and listened to his mothers lecture before falling asleep again. It took a few weeks to get use to everything, Frank kept going to mass and watching the service, but avoided confessions. He hung out at Gerards twice a week, and they'd cuddle and watch movies, and Frank always ended up crashing on the sofa on Gerards lap. 

It was a month after Gerard and Frank started 'seeing' eachother when Linda forced him into confessions.

"But ma-"

"Now."

Frank groaned and opened the door, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning, child."

"Kinky."Frank mumbled, getting a snort in return.

"Go on Frankie. Whatever you say, I wont mention it. Its good to confess and cleanse the soul."

"What if you dont like what I say?"

"I'm not here go judge you."

"Its been a couple months since my last confession, Father. And these are my sins."Frank started before sighing.

"Alright so gay, drink, smoke, like to get a little high."

"Carry on."

"Ive been really snapping at my mom recently. I dont know why and its buming me out."

"Stress has a way of turning everything upside down."Gerard soothed.

"What else, Frank?"

"I'm in love with my priest. Really."

Gerard laughed and hummed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Father. Sometimes I have to jerk off three times in a row. Sorry, i'm suppose to call that sexual relations right?"

"Frankie."Gerard whispered

"I may aswell confess, Father. Mom will know and force me back in here. I'm not trying to seduce you or whatever."

"Carry on Frank. Anything else?"

Frank sighed and shrugged.

"No Father."Frank hummed

"6 hail marys. You can go in peace Frankie."

"Thanks Father. I'll call you later."

Frank pushed himself to his feet and went out, kneeling down behind his mother. He ssid his penece before standing up.

"Ah! Father Way. Have you settled in okay? Did you get the blueberry muffins i sent?"

"Yes, Mrs. Iero. They were amazing as always."Gerard smiled.

"I hope my son actually confesses in their, Father. Some nights he doesnt come home."

"I assure you Frank isnt in any danger that I know off. He's finding his own way, Mrs. Iero."Gerard smiled, eyes flicking towards the blushing Frank.

"Excuse me. I have a meeting to get too."

"Ofcourse Father. Lovely service as always."

Gerard smiled and thanked her before heading into his office. Frank went home with his mother and cooked dinner. He spent the day with her, not moving of the couch until Gerard text.

_cme over_

So thats how Frank found hinself outside Gerards door, sliding his key in the lock before pushing it open. Gerard didn't notice him as he walked in, his eyes absorbed on a book. It was the bible.

"Hi, babe."

Gerard cursed and closed the bible, shock over his face.

"Emergencys!"he echoed as usual. Frank shrugged and sat down, pulling his legs up under him.

"How was the wedding?"

"I cried. It was beautiful."

Gerard didnt flinch when Frank removed his collar. He set it down on the table before climbing into Gerards lap, humming happily when Gerard embraced him.

"I missed you."

"Me too, Gee."Frank whispered before sighing. His eyes felt tired already. He felt soft lips against his forehead, the shock nearly making him pull away.

"I was researching, and I kinda count you as family at this point-"

"Incest."

Gerard pinched his elbow and laughed.

"I love you."Frank whispered softly, earning another light kiss in return. Frank moved to rest his forehead against Gerards, cupping his face. Frank looked into Gerards eyes, feeling the butterflys in his stomach.

"Frankie."

"Not gonna do nothin."he mumbled, his eyes moving to Gerards lips. They looked wet and soft, and Frank really wanted to taste. He wondered what Gerard taste like, if he could taste the horrible amount of sugar he loads into his coffee.

"Baby."Gerards voice was rough, his hands settling on Franks lower thighs. 

"I want to taste, Gee. What do you taste like?"

"Sin."Gerard mumbled, eyes on Franks lip.  Frank whined,  _that should not have turned him on._

"i have to go."

Gerard held on tighter, chewing his lip.

"Dont."

Frank fisted both hands into Gerards hair, closing his eyes.

"You want to pray with me?"

"No. No baby. I'll sit with you."

Frank moved off Gerards laps, watching him take of his rossary beads and closed his eyes. Frank bowed his head and closed his eyes, listening to Gerards words. He stayed until Gerard finished before he got up and went into the kitchen. He splashed some water on his face and sighed.

"If you want to stop this all, we can."

A strong arm wrapped around his waist from behind. Frank shook his head and leaned back against it. That night, he went to bed with Gerard, letting Gerard spoon up behind him. It  _almost_ felt normal.

6 months later and Frank got a phonecall at 1 am, he sleepily answered it.

"Babe?"

"I'm leaving. I've already left. I'll be back when i sort my head out. I love you."

The line went dead and Frank tried to ring back, just getting Gerards answering machine. Eventually he stopped waiting for Gerard, a month turned into 12 pretty quick, Mikey refused to say anything, just took Frank out. No matter how many men Frank went home with, he still wanted those hazel eyes. On Franks 23rd birthday, he walked up to Mikeys and knocked on the door, waiting for Ray to let him in. He was  _freezing._  He didn't expect to pale skin and hazel eyes, nor the insane red hair.

"Father. Sorry about this."Frank muttered before throwing his weight into a punch that landed right in Gerards stomach. Gerard choked and fell to the floor, 

"Dude!"Mikey shouted. Frank shook his hand and stepped over Gerards body. He grabbed a vodka bottle and flicked of the lid, drinking some of it in one go.

"I deserved that."Gerards voice was smooth.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Frank. Frank let him explain."Mikey sighed

"No. I don't give a fuck what you have to say. You broke my fucking heart."Frank growled

"I had to leave. To figure out if I wanted to stay in the parish."

"I dont care!"Frank shouted, 

"So I left. I confessed on what was happening. They encouraged me to go on this course thing, and get a therapist."

"Gerard. I dont care."

"I only left. The church I mean. A month ago."

Frank froze. He took another drink of vodka.

"I wanted to call you. To talk to you. But I had to decide if you were more important than God."

Frank closed his eyes and bit his lip. He felt soft hands cup his face, and he immediantly pushed into it.

"So i figured out that the little punk kid was more important than anything."Gerards voice was soft and honest. Frank opened his eyes.

"You left."

"I did. I wont ever leave again."Gerard whispered, before leaning forward. Frank met him in the middle, joining their lips in a soft kiss. Frank was crying when he pulled away, gripping onto Gerard way to tightly. 

"I love you."Gerard whispered and  _shit he had never said that before. Not to anyone. Not in person. He loved the way Franks eyes lit up._

"i love you too, Father."

Gerard laughed and pulled away, Frank missed his laugh.

"Lets start again. My names Gerard."

"Frank."

"Its really nice to meet you."Gerard snorted, watching Frank push his fringe behind his ear.

"Hey Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya'know Kangaroos have three vaginas?"

Gerard laughed and cupped Franks face, pressing soft little kisses around it.

_"I'll be hearing that in my grave, gorgeous."_


End file.
